Wrong Time, Wrong Place
by thehonorarycompanion
Summary: When the TARDIS suddenly crashes, Emma finds herself all alone in a place that's quite a bit different from the world she knows; different in the worst possible ways. The worst part, however, is that she may never be able to leave. OC. Dark!Doctor.
1. Prologue

**A/N - Ah! Emma's back and guess what...I'm taking another stab at dark!Doctor :) This fanfiction will have nearly unlimited dark themes, which may include as far as torture and/or sexual harassment and (likely attempted) assault. I don't condone any of these things. I don't even condone the mildest versions of violence. It's simply writing to the best of my abilities, and I will try to handle everything respectfully.**

**If any of these things affect you at all, please don't read! I'd feel absolutely terrible if I triggered you. Even if these things don't trigger you and simply anger you, don't 'flame' me for it. You can waste your time making someone feel bad for fictional writing, or you can do something enjoyable and productive.**

**Other than that, I hope people (new or those who have stuck with Emma and the Doctor even through unfortunately long breaks) enjoy the story! Here's a little prologue/teaser for you :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who or anything in it, quite obviously. Though I have been called Steven Moffat a few times, I'm just a fanfic writer who owns an OC.**

* * *

The air was filled with the sound of harsh breathing and the crushing of leaves and the occasional twig; thundering footsteps followed close behind the lone ones, not showing any signs of giving up their pursuit.

So Emma ran faster despite the way her lungs and side ached, doing her best not to trip over roots or knock into one of the many scattered trees. There seemed to be no end to the dark forest, and the only light she could see was barely there, struggling to show through grey clouds and the thick leaves of trees.

She took a sharp right through a thicket of trees that lead her to a clearing and, finally, the footsteps behind her were gone. Her running slowed by a fraction and she looked over her shoulder, finding that she was now alone. She didn't realize what a mistake that was until the toe of her shoe got caught on a rock and she found herself face down in the grass. Several curse words ran through her mind, but she didn't dare to yell them like she wanted to, to avoid drawing attention.

It seemed to be unnecessary, however, as she rose up onto her hands and knees and saw a pair of boots in front of her. "Oh, shit." She decided to let that one slip, given the situation she was now in. It wasn't miraculously some kind stranger come to save the day; it was _him_. She knew that for sure when the rough hands of his guards pulled her up to her feet, let her stare him right in the face.

"Oh, sweet Emma." He stroked her chin like a lover and then grabbed it like a viper taking its prey. "We've only just begun getting acquainted. It's not very polite to run away from me before we've even had tea." He shoved her head back roughly, releasing her chin. "Take her back. Oh, and please do make sure she's nice and comfy for dinner."

As the Doctor smiled, Emma cringed. "I do think chains will suit her nicely."

* * *

**There we have it! The little prologue for the story. I hope it's pulled you in so far and if not...well, there is clearly more to come. The things leading up to this moment and the things following after. I hope you'll stick around for more :) Follow, favorite, and review if you want to! Who knows...maybe this story will give me inspiration to update my other ones.**


	2. Casanova and Ponds

**A/N - Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! At least a few people are enjoying it so far :) Now, let's actually get into it...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who or anyone/anything in it. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

* * *

"I can't believe we're hiding from Casanova just because you owe him a _chicken_." Emma hissed. She and the Doctor were currently hiding behind a stack of wooden crates, the latter of the two glancing around the crates to make sure they were still safe. "Just give him a bloody chicken!"

"Shh!" He glared at her. "I can't just give him a chicken because that would mean he's officially won our bet."

"So? Look, there's a chicken _right there_." There was, in fact, a chicken just a few feet away from them, eating seeds off the ground. "Grab it, throw it at him, run, and accept a bruised ego for a couple of days."

"Emma, it's not..." His voice was going lower and he began to shift uncomfortably, running a hand down his face. "It's not..." He mumbled. "It's not that sort of chicken."

Her eyebrows shot up. "What kind of chicken is it, then? A rooster? One of those weird fluffy ones?"

"Well—"

"Oh, she'll do wonderfully."

The Doctor was on his feet and spinning around in an instant, dragging Emma up with him to face Casanova. "Er...Giacomo, you recognized me, you old rascal!" He laughed nervously, trying to maneuver backwards around the crates.

"How could I not, dear Doctor? After all, I've been waiting for you to bring me a chicken and you finally have." He took a step forward. "Given that the two of you have such..._unusual_ attire," He raked his eyes over Emma rather than the Doctor. "You must be here to make your delivery."

"Ah, well, I...um..."

"Oh, I wish Amy could see this. We should take Casanova to Leadworth." Her laughter had the Doctor heaving a sigh.

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Run."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise you may be spending the night with Casanova."

"—ah." With that in mind, Emma turned and ran straight for the TARDIS as fast as her legs could carry her. The Doctor was running close behind her, taking hold of her hand when he caught up to her and trying to pull her left as she tried to go right. "What are you doing? The TARDIS is this way!"

"I think I'd know where my own TARDIS is!" He tugged hard on her hand, his feet scrambling against the dusty ground while hers remained firmly planted. "It's this way!"

Her hand was suddenly plucked from his by Casanova, who brought it up to place a kiss on her knuckles. "Why leave at all?"

"Because...I have to visit the dentist?" She gave a nervous smile and pulled her hand from his, continuing her run in the direction that she thought the TARDIS was in. She was thrilled to find that she was right, but that soon faded when she discovered that the doors were locked. "Oh, come on!" She shook the doors. "You want me to be soothing like the Doctor? Come on, old girl..." All that really accomplished was getting her weird looks from passersby.

"Perhaps you've never experienced this kind of affection and it makes you nervous?" At the sound of Casanova's voice, Emma turned and pressed her back to the TARDIS. He seemed to take that as a sign to cage her in. "I can show you what it's like to be truly worshiped." His lips were on hers before she could even get half a word out.

"Mmph!" Her protests weren't exactly strong; she'd be lying if she said he wasn't an exceptionally brilliant kisser. However, she soon realized that she really _shouldn't_ be kissing Giacomo Casanova, and she gently pushed him back. "Look...you're a handsome guy and a great — I mean, _really great_ — kisser, but I'm just not interested in having sex with you. Maybe if the situation were a bit different from me being given to you as a 'chicken', I would feel differently. Do you understand?"

"Of course." He smiled warmly. "If you change your mind, I'll be waiting. Just as much as I'm waiting for the Doctor to deliver that _chicken_." He took her hand gently, lifting it up to give it another kiss.

"I'll keep you in mind." She was feeling rather flustered, her cheeks a slight pink. "My name is Emma, by the way. I know yours, it's only fair you know mine."

"Emma." He tested the name on his tongue. "What a perfect name for moaning."

"Oi!" The Doctor raced over to the two, coming from the direction he _thought_ that TARDIS was in. "Enough of that!" He pulled Casanova back by his collar. "She's not your chicken and you won't be getting one. Come on, Emma."

"Bye, Casanova." She waved as he winked. "Doctor," she turned to the Time Lord as he unlocked the TARDIS and Casanova's attention was on a passing girl whose breasts were shoved halfway out of her dress. "if you weren't going to actually give him a chicken, why did you agree to it?"

He sighed, opening the door. "I thought he meant an actual chicken because he didn't tell me what he meant until _after_ I lost. Didn't think I would lose." He grumbled and stepped inside, followed closely by Emma. "Remind me: don't go to Venice until after 1798."

"I'll try to remember that." She sat down in one of the jump seats, groaning. "That was too much running for me. You'd think after all this time with you, I'd be fit." She watched him as he moved over to the console. "Do you think we could take a little break now? Maybe go to Leadworth and have a nice, calm lunch with Amy and Rory?"

"Sounds boring."

"Oh, come on. You miss them."

He smiled and looked down at the console. "Alright. But just for lunch! We're staying for no more than...four hours. If things start to get boring, we're leaving." Despite his words, it was clear he was excited. He missed them even more than Emma did.

"To Leadworth?" She stood, making her way over and leaning on the console beside him.

"To Leadworth."

* * *

"I told you I heard the TARDIS, stupid!" Amy smacked Rory on the shoulder playfully as they walked out of the house, where Emma and the Doctor were just exiting the TARDIS. "What brings you two here, then? Big space emergency? TARDIS took you to the wrong place? Oh, you two had a snog, didn't you?"

The Doctor tried to glare, fidgeting. "None of those things. Emma just missed you, is all. Didn't you, Emma?"

"Of course I did. I better get a hug." She rolled her eyes as the Doctor opened his arms. "Not yo—" She let out a strangled noise as Amy and Rory pulled her into a tight group hug. "Okay, this is a bit much."

"The only reason _he_ wants to hug you is because he's used to holding you so close in the night after you two have—"

"Shut up." The demand came from both her and the Doctor, as Amy grinned and Rory laughed awkwardly. The Doctor whined when the couple pulled away from Emma, "Where's my hug, then?"

Rory was the first to step forward, patting him on the back as he hugged him. "Hello, Doctor." After he stepped back, Amy and the Doctor just stared at each other for a long moment. Then they were both grinning and moving to squeeze each other tightly, laughing for no reason other than being happy.

"This is a very sweet reunion, but I'm starving." That didn't seem to even register to the two, let alone break them apart. "Hello?"

"Come on." Rory clasped her shoulder. "We were just about to sit down for lunch, there's enough for everyone."

* * *

"Was he any good?"

"Is that even a question? He was _brilliant_. I would have hopped in bed with him in a second just because of it."

"Why didn't you?"

"Morals or something."

The Doctor was looking between a spoonful of beans, Amy, and Emma all in disgust. "Can we _please_ stop talking about how great of a kisser Casanova is? He only kissed your hand!" The look he received in return to that had his eyes widening. "No."

"It was just _one_ kiss."

"That you'll be thinking and dreaming about for the next _week_." Amy teased, grinning. That grin disappeared when baked beans suddenly splattered into her hair, and she looked over to see the Doctor with his spoon raised and empty. "Raggedy Man..." The edge in her tone could have sent armies running. As her hand moved to grab a forkful of pasta, Rory grabbed onto it.

"You know what I think? I think we're too old for a food fight."

"Oh, Rory," the Doctor said darkly. "You're _never_ too old for a food fight."

Emma wasn't exactly keen on the idea of having to wash food off of herself or off the Pond's furniture and walls, so she did the first thing she could think of to stop it. She grabbed a spoonful of beans, waited for the Doctor to open his mouth to talk, shoved it right in, and covered his mouth. For a moment he just froze, then a look of pure horror came to his eyes and he looked at her. "Do you want to spit it out?" The question made her realize he could very well just spit it into her hand, but he seemed to be smart enough not to as he simply nodded. "Will you apologize to Amy and promise not to throw anymore food?" Another nod had her moving her hand.

He spit the beans onto his plate like they were pure poison, coughing dramatically. "Sorry, Amy." He said begrudgingly, glaring at Emma as he did so. "I hate beans."

"Don't be such a baby."

"I am not—" His words faltered as a loud groan sounded from outside. "Oh, no. That was the TARDIS." He was out of his seat and running out the door in seconds, the other three exchanging a look before following him. He approached the TARDIS, stroking the door as it continued to groan. "What's wrong, old girl?"

"Maybe she's sick?" Amy offered. "Rory groans like that when he's ill."

"No, no, no, that's not it...what is it? Something's very wrong." He turned to look at them. "I need to figure out what's wrong. Emma, stay with the Ponds." He opened the door and got halfway through.

"No!" Emma shook her head. "I'm not risking you disappearing for a year."

"I won't. I promise, I'll be back, I just don't want any of you in danger." He stepped forward, dropping kisses on her and Amy's foreheads and nodding towards Rory, before he headed into the TARDIS.

"He's right, Emma, it's dangerous. You can stay with me and Amy until he—"

She didn't even listen to Rory, just stepped into the TARDIS right before the Doctor shut the door. He blinked in surprise before his eyes narrowed. "Emma, get out."

"I won't. You can tell me it's dangerous a hundred times and I'm still not gonna get out, because I've lived through a hundred dangerous things thanks to you. What makes this so different?"

"It just..." He raked a hand through his hair. "It is different, Emma! I promise I'll be back, so just go back with Amy and Rory. _Please_."

"No."

What desperation the Doctor had turned into pure anger. "Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me? I'm trying to keep you safe! You'll go back if I have to drag yo—" The TARDIS gave a hard jolt that had him stumbling forward, grabbing onto Emma for support. Instead of staying upright, they both crashed to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Ow! Get off me!"

"It's not like I did this on purpose!" He rolled off of her and hopped to his feet, making his way to the console. He pushed every button, flicked every switch, toggled every toggle, and pulled every lever he could think of, but it only served to make things worse. "Oh, no, no, no, I've put her in flight. Stupid, stupid Doctor!" He hit himself in the head and went about trying to stop the process.

"Let me try." Dusting herself off, Emma moved up to the console and reached out to push a button.

"Emma—"

Sparks burst from the button, as well as several other places on the console, and they both jumped back. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"No, no, it wasn't you. It was her." He grabbed her, quickly pulling her back as flames erupted where the sparks had been. "It's like she's using all he power and it's short circuiting her. Amy may have been right...sickness...a virus?"

"A _virus_? She can get viruses?"

"It's possible. It's like a computer virus, I suppose, but much more powerful and much more dangerous. It could—" His words were cut short once again as the TARDIS shook, sending them both tumbling back against the railing. "Oh, blimey." As they slid to the floor, everything calmed.

"Is she better now? Was it just the sniffles or something?"

The Doctor shook his head, holding a hand to his back as he stood and stretched it. "She must be repairing herself." He eyed the fire on the console with a grimace. "Let me get my fire extinguisher."

"I'll tell Amy and Rory that it's alright." As Emma rose to her feet and made her way to the door, she had the feeling that it _wasn't_ alright. Instead of dwelling on it, she shrugged it off and pulled open the door. "The TARDIS just has a..." Her words died in her throat. In place of a charming house and two best friends was a giant castle, settled on a large field of green grass and partly surrounded by trees. "Doctor...I've a feeling we're not in Leadworth anymore."

The Doctor had just been returning to the room with the fire exstinguisher, so he didn't see or hear Emma walking out as he said, "Nothing to worry about. If it was, there'd be gas masks and all that...unless she got rid of that..."

Emma, meanwhile, was looking around. The TARDIS was tipped up against the wall surrounding the property as if it hadn't landed properly, but she was too busy looking up at the gorgeous castle before her to notice. She also failed to notice the door creaking shut. "Blimey." She would have stepped forward were it not for the hand that suddenly clamped over her nose and mouth, pulling her back against a strong chest.

Unlike the kiss from Casanova, she screamed, squirmed, and kicked, and tugged at the hand to no avail. The hold was preventing her from breathing and she was fading far faster than she would have liked to. She continued to scream as loudly as she could, praying she could just get one loud enough for the Doctor to hear, but then she heard an all too familiar wheezing sound; he was _leaving_. She only had herself to depend on and she fought with everything she had, but her vision was getting hazy and the grip on her was too strong.

As she slumped in the person's hold and everything began to go black, she could only hope that she'd wake up and see the Doctor.

* * *

**Oh, Emma, you just might ;) It's a bit fast-paced, but I hope it's not too bad! The start to a story is always rather crumby and I didn't want to make you guys read through boring chapters. I also hope that Casanova seemed, er, Casanova-y? Review, favorite, and follow if you'd like! I would sure appreciate it :)**


	3. Wrong Doctor

**A/N - Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Here's where things start to heat up, I guess you could say...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who or anything/anyone in it. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

* * *

Emma blinked her eyes open slowly, her head lolling a bit before she lifted it up. She was sat upright in what seemed to be a dining chair, a wooden table stretched out in front of her that was surrounded by similar chairs. It took a few moments for everything to come back to her and she was suddenly very awake, her wide eyes landing on the man who sat across the table from her. "Doctor?" She was out of her chair in an instant and running to him, wrapping her arms tight around him. "I don't think I've ever been happier to see you in my entire life! I thought I heard the TARDIS leave when I got caught. What happened?"

He was staying far too still in her arms, not moving to hug her back. "Oh, you know that TARDIS of mine." He laughed. "She's always being rather stupid."

"That's a bit harsh." She pulled back, eyeing him. "She's got a virus or whatever, she's not _stupid_. I never thought you'd call her stupid anyway, unless you were throwing a temper tantrum."

"Can't you see it? She's left us here!" He stood and threw his arms up into the air, making Emma step back to avoid getting hit. "All because of a silly, little virus, she left us in this unknown land. What ever will we do?" He nearly sounded sarcastic.

"Find a way out? I'm surprise you're not itching to explore." She rolled her eyes, starting to move away. "Come on, maybe the front door is unlocked." She didn't make it very far before he had caught her arm. "Doctor? What is it?"

"I think we should stay." He flashed a wide, cold grin. "Or, rather, _you_ should stay."

"Doctor..." She tried to pull her arm from his grip. Unless it was an emergency, he would usually let go of her arm, but his grip only tightened. "You're hurting me. What's going on with you?"

"Oh, the TARDIS _did_ leave, with him in it. It's just you and me now, all alone." He took hold of her other wrist, yanking her close. "If I'd known there was another version of myself with such beautiful pets, I would have killed him."

For a moment, Emma had thought this was some unusually cruel joke, but she knew it wasn't as he said such awful things. Her Doctor wouldn't even be able to joke about something like this. "Let me go! Who are you? Why do you look like him? What do you want with _me_?" She gave a sharp gasp as he pulled her up against him, so her toes barely touched the ground and their faces were inches apart.

"So many questions...I'm the Doctor, darling. Based on your reaction, I'm not exactly like yours, hm? Oh, but that last question...tricky, tricky. I've got you, but I didn't have any plans prepared for you." His eyes suddenly lit up. "I know! I need a maid, perhaps one who will tell me all about the other Doctor."

"If you don't have a real purpose for me, let me go." She spat.

"I _do_ have a real purpose for you. You can clean the castle, do the laundry, wash the dishes, let me know whether your Doctor is worth finding and killing, and I'm sure I'll find much more for you. Oh, but we need a name, don't we? Spit it out, then. I'm sure you don't want me to call you 'maid' all the time."

"I'm not giving you my name because I'm not staying."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're lucky I don't give you something worse to do. You're especially lucky I haven't killed you for coming on my property. I guess I'll just have to search you for an ID, hm?"

"Emma." She said through clenched teeth. "My name is Emma."

"Good girl. You know, I have the perfect dress for you. Oh, don't worry, it goes down to your knees." He grinned. "Give or take ten inches."

She definitely _did not_ want this. She wanted to be on the TARDIS with her Doctor, not with some freak copy who decided to make her his informative maid rather than kill her. So she made her best attempt at getting out of it; she aimed her knee between his legs. She had to force herself not to waste her time with a victory dance as he released her to grab himself, groaning in pain. "I'll just be taking my leave, then." Witty comment made, she turned and ran for the first door she saw.

It lead her into the kitchen, where she had to push past cooks and maids — the prick had at least five maids in the kitchen alone and he wanted _her_? — until she saw an open door, a man leaning out to get rid of a bag of rubbish. "Excuse me!" She made him stumble in surprise as she ran out the door past him, coming to a stone balcony. She didn't care how unsafe she was being as she took the stairs two at a time; she just wanted to get out, especially as she heard the Doctor and what she imagined to be guards yelling after her. Her choices were to go back inside, run either left or right to go around the castle, or to run into the forest ahead of her. She decided the last option would be best.

Within a few minutes, the air was filled with the sound of harsh breathing and the crushing of leaves and the occasional twig; thundering footsteps followed close behind the lone ones, not showing any signs of giving up their pursuit.

So Emma ran faster despite the way her lungs and side ached, doing her best not to trip over roots or knock into one of the many scattered trees. There seemed to be no end to the dark forest, and the only light she could see was barely there, struggling to show through grey clouds and the thick leaves of trees.

She took a sharp right through a thicket of trees that lead her to a clearing and, finally, the footsteps behind her were gone. Her running slowed by a fraction and she looked over her shoulder, finding that she was now alone. She didn't realize what a mistake that was until the toe of her shoe got caught on a rock and she found herself face down in the grass. Several curse words ran through her mind, but she didn't dare to yell them like she wanted to, to avoid drawing attention.

It seemed to be unnecessary, however, as she rose up onto her hands and knees and saw a pair of boots in front of her. "Oh, shit." She decided to let that one slip, given the situation she was now in. It wasn't miraculously some kind stranger come to save the day; it was _him_. She knew that for sure when the rough hands of his guards pulled her up to her feet, let her stare him right in the face.

"Oh, sweet Emma." He stroked her chin like a lover and then grabbed it like a viper taking its prey. "We've only just begun getting acquainted. It's not very polite to run away from me before we've even had tea." He shoved her head back roughly, releasing her chin. "Take her back. Oh, and please do make sure she's nice and comfy for dinner."

As the Doctor smiled, Emma cringed. "I do think chains will suit her nicely."

* * *

The guards had successfully dragged Emma back to the castle, despite her struggling, kicking, and screaming. She'd cursed out the Doctor over and over, told him she wouldn't be his maid and that her Doctor would come get her, and he just laughed at her.

Now she was back in the chair she'd woken up in, but she'd been forced into the maid outfit — and it was definitely _take_ ten inches off the skirt — and her wrists were chained to the arms of the chair. "I don't understand why you're doing this. I'm of no use to you and _he's_ of no use to you."

"Do you want to know why I'm doing this, Emma?" He'd been saying her name every other sentence since she was taken back, as if to prove some sort of point. Perhaps the point that she would only be hearing her name on his lips from now on. He stood slowly and made his way over, placing his hands on her arms as he leaned over her. "It's because...I'm the Time Lord! I'm the winner! I'm the survivor! And I _do what I want_!" He calmed suddenly, leaning back up to his full height. "You have no right to question me, or wonder why I do the things I do, unless I give you permission to do it."

"You can't stop me from thinking."

"I will." He shoved her plate closer to her. "Eat your dinner before it gets cold."

She clenched her jaw tightly, looking away. "I can't exactly move my arms right now."

"Oh, of course, silly me." He produced a key from his pocket, eyeing her for a moment before releasing her left wrist. "Left-handers are so easy to spot. You could tell them from a lightyear away." He smirked at her glare and returned to his seat. "Enjoy."

Her stomach growled as she looked down at the food. She didn't exactly get to finish her lunch, and God knows how long she'd been here what with being passed out and running through the woods. "Is it poisoned?"

"Yes. Rather than letting you wander through the forest until you died of starvation and dehydration, I chased you down and took you here to poison you."

"A no would have sufficed." She lifted up her fork and stabbed it into a piece of potato, pretending it was the Doctor's hand for just a moment before she shoved it into her mouth. She still didn't understand why he kept her or why he was like this, and she didn't think he would ever show her. All she knew was that she already hated him.

He watched the entire time, even as he ate and drank. He kept his eyes on her as if she would vanish and leave behind empty chains. As she finished her dinner and set down her fork, so did he, and she looked up at him. "So, what are my first duties?"

"Go to sleep."

"What?"

He made his way over, locking up her other wrist once more. "Go to sleep. There's lots to do tomorrow. Maybe if you _behave_, you can have a bed tomorrow night." He patted her on the head like a dog. "Sleep well." As servants came into take away the plates, he walked out of the room, flicking the light off as he went.

Emma sat in the dark, all alone once the servants went to the kitchen and the door swung shut. In all honesty, she just wanted to cry. She was in a strange place, with a wrong Doctor, destined to be some kinky maid, and her Doctor hadn't come back for her. Why didn't he? Did the TARDIS take him to some faraway land and then just break down? Did he not know where he'd left her and was currently searching the universe?

Maybe this whole thing had been a dream. Maybe she had hit her head when the TARDIS was trying to land, and her Doctor was currently trying to wake her up. After all, how was it possible that there was another Doctor wandering around and no one had known about it? It seemed utterly ridiculous now that she thought about it and she nearly smiled, closing her eyes. Maybe she would wake up and be in the TARDIS.

* * *

**I don't think that'll happen, Emma...things may be confusing now, but things will fall together eventually, I promise :) Review, favorite, and follow if you wish!**


	4. An Old Friend

**A/N - Thank you so much, everyone! I'm really glad you're enjoying it :) Now, this chapter will contain violence and **_**maybe**_** some other uncomfortable matter, so read with caution!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who or anything/anyone in it. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

* * *

"Emma? Emma, wake up."

"Mmm." Emma smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "Doctor, are we on the TARDIS? Safe, and sound, and ready for an adventure?" Her words were met with a hard slap to the face and she cried out, her eyes opening wide. She was still chained up to the chair, her neck stiff from the position she'd slept in, and the Doctor was standing by her. Unfortunately for her, it still wasn't the right Doctor, judging by the way he'd hit her.

"When I tell you to wake up, you _wake up_!" He pulled a key from his jacket and unlocked her chains, hauling her up roughly by her arm. "Look at you! You're _filthy_." He was soon dragging her out of the dining room and into the great hall. Her body moved towards the door, but his went to the stairs and she had no choice but to follow. He stopped in front of a door and pushed it open, revealing it to be a bathroom. "You have fifteen minutes to piss and shower, maybe even to brush your teeth if you feel like it. I'll be back as soon as those fifteen minutes are up, whether you're finished or not." With that, he shoved her into the room and slammed the door shut.

The first thing she did was run for the window across the room. It was rather small, and had bars running through it, and was most likely far from the ground, but she could make do as long as the bars were loose. She shook the bars and yanked them as hard as she could, growling in frustration when they didn't even begin to budge. "Come on!" She pulled for a long as she could, wasting a couple minutes of her fifteen before she finally admitted defeat and released the bars. There was no doubt that the door was locked, so she decided not to waste anymore time; after using the toilet, she peeled off the clingy maid outfit and took what was possibly the quickest shower of her life. She certainly didn't want him walking in on her and, thankfully, he still hadn't barged in when she was finished and had a towel wrapped around herself.

Over the sink were an array of toothbrushes, all in different sizes and colors, and with different names written on the handles. At the very end of the line was a toothbrush with her name on it, still in its packaging. "Blimey." She tore off the packaging and rummaged around for toothpaste before she started the process of brushing her teeth.

By the time she had finished and was rinsing off the brush, the Doctor stepped in. "Oh, that towel suits you better than the chains."

"I'm sure." She put the brush back in its place. "I'm nearly finished, I just have to put that _dress_ back on, so if you'll excuse me..."

"No."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"I'm not excusing you and you're not nearly finished." He looked her over. "Put your outfit on."

"You..." She trailed off, clenching her fists for a moment before dropping the towel. She could feel his eyes on her as she turned away and pulled on her undergarments, and even still as she put the dress on.

"Good. Now, put your hair up."

"What?" She turned back to face him. "Why?"

Anger came to his face and he stormed over to her, burying his hand in her hair to yank her head back. "Because I don't want this curly mop of yours getting in the way of your duties. I think we've talked about you questioning me, haven't we? I guess you'll just have to learn the hard way."

"I'll put my hair up!" She grabbed onto his wrist, trying to ease the pain he was causing by pulling so harshly. "Just let go and I'll put my hair up. Not questioning it."

"_Maybe_," he hissed, pulling harder, "Maybe I should just cut it off."

"I said I'd put my hair up!" She was suddenly shoved back, stumbling. "I don't have anything to put it up with." She raised an eyebrow as he handed her a hair tie, turning to the mirror to fix a ponytail. "For being so..._you_, you sure keep your servants stocked up on things."

"I like my women to look a certain way. I don't give a damn what my men do, so long as they keep the hair short."

She tugged on the ponytail to tighten the band around it, unable to stop from scoffing at his words. "Of course you're sexist. Why am I not surprised? You really are the opposite of my Doctor." The look he gave her made her wish she could just pull the words right back into her mouth; it wasn't one of anger, but of curiosity. She imagined this was the moment his questioning of the other Doctor would begin.

"Believes in _equal rights_, does he?" He smiled. "Let's you say and do what you want, takes you wherever you ask, let's you take care of yourself, tells you what a _strong_, _brave_ girl you are when he's taking you againt the console as payment for being so kind to you."

Her cheeks turned pink, but anger coursed through her. _You bloody despicable piece of absolute—_Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop when she realized what he said. _Console_. Like her Doctor, he must have a TARDIS. He'd mentioned it before, but she had been too busy thinking he _was_ her Doctor. If she could find it and get it on her side, perhaps she could escape. "Do you have a TARDIS?"

"Of course I do." His words had her hopes soaring for only a moment. "Well, I guess I should say that I _did_. She's just a great, big pile of scraps now."

"As if I needed another reason for proof that you're not the right Doctor. You're an idiot."

"As if _I_ needed another reason to beat that attitude out of you." He grabbed her roughly by the back of her neck, holding her tightly as he guided her out of the room. "One day, my dear, you're going to cry with every movement. You'll have the shape of my hand on your face, marks all over your body, and your bruised knees will make you _sob_ when you're scrubbing the floors." He stopped in front of a door. "But until then, let's see if you'll cooperate with your duties." He pushed the door open, shoving her into the room. "This is my bedroom."

His little speech had already shaken her, but Emma's eyes went wide at the sight of his bedroom. His bed looked like a pack of wild dogs had had a fight in it, his floor was nearly covered with clothing, and there were bottles scattered all over the place. "What the hell do you even do in here?"

"Oh, it's usually not this bad. I did a bit of...let's say, _partying_ to make it better for you. Clean it up." He hissed. "You'll collect all the bottles and whatever filth, and put them in a bin bag that you'll find on that end table. Then you'll put all the clothes and everything on the bed into that laundry bin; you'll find new sheets and pillows in that cupboard." He pointed to an antique, wooden cabinet against the right wall of the room, which would be impossible to get to until she cleaned up the pile of clothes in front of it. "After you're all finished, you'll take the bag down to the kitchen and the bin down to the laundry room, then you come find me." His arm suddenly slipped around her. "I expect this too look like a room in a five-star hotel, Emma. If it doesn't..." His fingers brushed over her side. "You'll look rather nice with bruised ribs. Is that clear?"

She wanted to scream. She wanted to tell him no and that he could clean it himself, and she wanted to just storm out; but his fingers were now digging into her ribs, and she knew that she could either clean willingly or clean with aching ribs. "Crystal."

"You're learning faster than I figured." He kissed her cheek like he loved her and then he was gone in a flash, leaving her alone in the disaster of a room.

"_You'll look rather nice with bruised ribs_." She spat mockingly as she moved around, starting with gathering bottles. "_Is that clear?_" Some were beer bottles and some were wine, and a few even had alien languages on them. She tossed them in the bag without a care and had picked up every last one quicker than she thought she would before moving onto the clothing.

Beneath every item was a piece of garbage — whether it be a food bag, a condom, or any other number of gross things — and she had to alternate between tossing one thing into the laundry bin and another into the bag. It took far longer than the bottles had and she reckoned it had been _at least_ fifteen or twenty minutes by the time she'd started stripping the bed.

"Oh, God." She had just thrown the comforter into the bin when she spotted a bundle of pink lace in the middle of the bed. Picking it up, she found that it was a pair of knickers, in two parts since it was torn down the middle. She didn't know if this Doctor really was a sex-crazed maniac or if he'd just done this to make her uncomfortable, but it made her shudder either way. "Why me?" She mumbled, simply putting it in the bag with the rest of the rubbish and continuing changing the bed.

She did her best to make it absolutely perfect. Every set of sheets in the cupboard had been the same shade of ivory and she'd chosen at random, making the bed like it was actually her job. She smoothed out the blankets and fluffed up the pillows, and stepped back to admire her work. "Looks five-star to me." With a final look of the room, she hauled the bag up onto the laundry bin and began pulling it out of the room. "Blimey, this is a two person job." It was a bit difficult, but she soon got adjusted to the weight of it and had pulled it all the way to the stairs, frustrated to find that they were blocked.

There was a girl standing there in a similar maid's outfit, eighteen years at the oldest, looking between the stairs and her own laundry bin with a look of confusion on her face. The first thing Emma felt was anger at the thought of someone so young having to work there and have an outift like that, and the second thing she felt was sympathy. She would likely get in trouble if the Doctor found out, but she couldn't just stand by and watch as a girl fell to her death, ultimately crushed by the heavy bin.

"Let me help." She said softly, making her way over and grabbing the handle on the opposite end of the bin. The girl eyed her warily before grabbing the other handle, starting to guide it down the stairs. "The big man didn't think this through, did he?" Her joke was met with silence and she gave a weak laugh. "Or maybe he did." She chose to keep her attention on looking over her shoulder to avoid falling, until they had reached the bottom. "There you are." She released the handle, stepping back. "I'm Emma. You?" She watched as the girl bit her lip and then pointed to a vase of purple flowers. It took her a moment before she remembered what they were. "Violet! Your name is Violet. You could have just said so, you know."

Violet shook her head, patting her own throat and raising her hand up to her mouth as if to visualize speaking.

"You can't talk?" Emma's guess was met with a nod. "Oh, the ruddy bastard! What has he done to you?" She saw the nervous look flash over Violet's face before the girl was grabbing her bin and pushing it away as fast as she could. "Wait!" She sighed as she disappeared from view. "Right. See you." She made her way back up the stairs, dragging the bag off the bin and carrying it down to the kitchen. "Take this out for me, yeah? Thanks." Then she was back to the second floor to the laundry bin. Getting it downstairs alone was going to be a hassle, but she sort of knew that angering the Doctor would be much more of a hassle, so she decided to try.

By some miracle, she made it down to the marble floor and began wheeling the bin around in search of the laundry room. The Doctor obviously had every worker doing this sort of thing, but he had a feeling he had_ her_ do it just to spite her. After all, she didn't exactly know where she was going with the bin. She just went in the direction Violet had gone until she eventually found the laundry room and wheeled it in.

That was when she had been told to find the Doctor. That likely meant he would pile on more ridiculous work for her to do, just to get pleasure from watching her suffer. However, instead of finding him, she thought of a better idea; finding a way to escape. It had only been a day and she didn't plan to give up anytime soon, even if she feared this Doctor. She would find a way to escape, and if he caught her, she could just say she was looking for him. Hopefully he'd believe that.

There was the door in the kitchen, obviously, but she would have to find a time when it was empty and guards weren't watching, which she doubted would happen. Passing by the front door had her discovering that it was guarded, and every window she saw was barred like the one in the bathroom. No matter, she still wasn't going to give up. Even if she couldn't make it out of the castle, her Doctor was searching frantically for her and would find her. He had to, didn't he?

"You didn't fall down the stairs." There was a hand suddenly on her shoulder, the wrong Doctor standing behind her and breaking her out of a daydream of the right Doctor appearing in his TARDIS. "I'm surprised, but not too disappointed. Such an unexpectedly good girl you are." His hand came up to pat her on the head and she had to keep from biting him like the dog he thought she was. "I expect the bedroom looks perfect?"

"I think so, yes." She said through clenched teeth. She wanted to snap, and scream, and kick him, and punch him in his cocky face; but she properly feared him. She knew he would go through with his threats because he was _wrong_. She just had to put up with it all until she managed to get out.

"We'll see what your ribs say. But, for now, onto your next job..."

"Why are you giving me all the 'jobs'? You have several maids."

"Shifts, darling, shifts." He took hold of her arm, gentler than when he'd dragged her around this morning, and guided her down yet another hallway. There were a few servants, male and female, who held trays of bread and water. "I'll let you spend some time in the dungeon. I usually don't let the maids down there until they're experienced, but you're _special_." He lead her down a set of dark stairs, to a room lined with cells on either side. The servants followed after them. "You'll just make sure they're alive, give them their food, wash them if they're filthy. Don't try being funny and setting them free. You're being watched." Then, like every other time he gave her orders, he was gone.

A tray with a quarter of a loaf of bread and a tin cup full of water on it was placed in her hands by a rather timid servant. "I guess I just give these out?" She swallowed. All the cells were open and she didn't understand why until she entered one, finding that the man inside was chained to the wall. "God..." She breathed, moving further in and placing the tray on the floor, watching for a moment as the man turn and devour it like an animal.

She repeated this with each prisoner until she was down to the last tray, moving to the cell at the other end of the room. She had expected this one to be like all the rest, silent and starving from how the Doctor had treated them. She hadn't expected him to speak.

"Mouse? That you?" As he looked over his shoulder, Emma nearly dropped the tray.

"Jack?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. So, the Doctor is a raging asshole for no reason, Emma unfortunately has to play along until she escapes, and she found Jack! I hope you all are liking it so far. This chapter was a little bit boring what with it being mostly Emma, but I hope you liked it! Follow, favorite, and review if you'd like :)**


End file.
